The present invention relates to a packing case assembly of a set of decoration lamps, and more particularly to a packing case assembly which is suitable for encasing a set of Christmas decoration lamps.
Heretofore, packing cases made of cardboard or millboard have been in use for packing Christmas decoration lamps. In these packing cases, a sheet of cardboard or millboard forming a platform with a number of perforations to allow lamps to penetrate therethrough in order that lamps are securely protected and at the same time make a good appearance. But work is required to have the lamps to penetrate the perforations one by one. This work has to be achieved by hand and is time-consuming. Moreover, a packing case of cardboard or the like is bulky, and therefore inconvenient in handling and transporting.